


Shocking Turn of Events

by MadalineGrace



Series: What's Your Emergency? [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, References to 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadalineGrace/pseuds/MadalineGrace
Summary: He never finished. The moment Buck’s knuckles hit the door, there was a brilliant flash of light and he was thrown backward off the porch. For a fraction of a second, the world stood still. Nothing but a few wisps of smoke and the burning stench seemed to move around them. The moment shattered as panic and urgency took over.Or:Hoarder Houses: 2Buck: 0
Series: What's Your Emergency? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688359
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	Shocking Turn of Events

The sirens split the morning calm like a knife. As they rolled to a stop in the quiet cul-de-sac, Buck had to admit to himself that, privately, he enjoyed the effect the big red truck had on the city. Never one to shy away from attention, he liked the way the screaming sirens and blaring horns announced not only his presence, but also his capability. It might as well be screaming I’m here to help.  
“What’s got you so smiley today?” Eddie asked as they hopped out.  
“Oh, just the usual.” Buck replied with a grin. “Waking up, kicking ass, saving lives.” Eddie chuckled  
“Someone put a little extra loco in his coffee this morning.” He ribbed good naturedly. “Let’s see how long this mood lasts.”  
“Not long.” Chim interjected, joining them for the first time. “Dispatch said the caller is eighty-two-year-old Arthur Davis. Says he fell and thinks his hip is broken.”  
“So? Broken hip may not be the most exciting, but it’s not day ruiner.” Buck countered.  
“Yeah, just wait.” Chim sighed. “Neighbors say Arthur is a hoarder and a conspiracy nut. The house is apparently filled to the brim and previous welfare checks revealed that it’s rigged with Arthur’s special brand of security.” Buck stopped in front of the house and scrubbed a hand over his face, his joyful mood visibly evaporating.  
“Again?” He whined.  
“What do you mean ‘again’?” Eddie asked, confused.  
“Before you joined the team, we got a similar call. Two brothers got stuck in their home. They had the whole place booby trapped. I had to crawl through a bunch tunnels just to get to them, all while trying not trip any of their little surprises.” Chim explained.  
“Yeah, and I took a bowling ball to the face and nearly got knocked off a second story window.” Buck griped.  
“I’m sorry…bowling ball?” Eddie asked incredulously.  
“Yup. Never underestimate these hoarders, Eddie. Crafty bastards.” Buck muttered darkly. “Took a month for the bruise to clear up.”  
“Aww, buddy who could tell?” Eddie joked, giving Buck’s birthmark an affectionate tap as they joined Bobby on the porch.  
“Yeah yeah, keep laughing Diaz.” Buck said, raising his fist to knock on the front door. “Arthur Davis? LAFD, we’re here to-“  
He never finished. The moment Buck’s knuckles hit the door, there was a brilliant flash of light and he was thrown backward off the porch. For a fraction of a second, the world stood still. Nothing but a few wisps of smoke and the burning stench seemed to move around them. The moment shattered as panic and urgency took over.  
“Buck!” Eddie shouted, already sprinting toward his friend.  
“Everybody get back!” Bobby called, a half step behind him. “Chim, see if you can find a way to cut the power.” He ordered, sliding to his knees on the dew-damp grass. The kid lay sprawled on his back, pale and unmoving.  
“Buck? Can you hear me?” Fear seized Eddie’s heart as he held an ear to Buck’s mouth. “Damnit, he’s not breathing.” Bobby frantically felt for a pulse and was dismayed to find nothing but stillness.  
“No pulse. Hen! Get the defib!”  
“Starting compressions.” Eddie announced tersely. “Come on, Buck.” He whispered, moving his hands expertly into position. It felt like an eternity, but just as Eddie was finishing the first round, Buck’s eyes shot open and his lungs began heaving in air.  
“There he is, we got him!” Bobby nearly collapsed in relief. “Let’s get that O2 going.” Hen was already pulling out a mask.  
“Here we go, Buckaroo. Just breathe, nice and slow.” She instructed. Buck gave no indication that he’d heard her, just continued to stare, wide-eyed and trembling, at the sky above.  
“Buck? You with me?” Eddie asked. He was immediately concerned by the lack of response. Placing his hands on his friend’s cheek, he moved his face into Buck’s line of sight. “Can you hear me, bud?” He gave Buck’s face a light tap.  
“Skin’s cold and clammy, pulse and respirations are fast. I think he’s in shock.” Bobby observed. “Got some burns, too. Right hand and left foot.” Eddie nodded distractedly, still trying to get a reaction from Buck.  
“Alright, buddy. Come on back now.” He urged, rubbing his knuckles against Buck’s sternum. Buck twitched, making a small sound at the back of his throat.  
“That’s it, kid. You’re okay.” Encouraged Bobby. He gently took Buck’s uninjured hand in his own. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” After a moment, Buck’s fingers curled weakly around Bobby’s. Bobby smiled and returned the gentle pressure. “Good job, kiddo.”  
“How’s he doing?” Chim asked breathlessly, racing over to join them.  
“He’s comin’ around. We need to get him to a hospital, though. No telling what that jolt did to him on the inside.” Eddie said worriedly as he examined Buck’s burns. Bobby nodded.  
“Chim, what’s the status on Arthur Davis?”  
“Called the power company and got the electricity turned off. I managed to talk to Arthur through a window. He says there’s a safe way in through the back door that he can lead us through. I also called in a second ambulance.”  
“Okay, Chim, you and Hen go get Arthur and wait for the second bus. Eddie and I will take care of Buck.” Bobby instructed. Reluctantly, Hen and Chim grabbed their gear and headed toward the house, casting concerned glances over their shoulders as they went. “Eddie, how’s our boy?”  
“Stable for now. These burns aren’t too bad, but they’re gonna hurt like a son of a bitch.” As he finished dressing the hand, Buck tried to pull his injured limb away, but the movement was jerky and uncoordinated.  
“Hang in there, Buck. I know it hurts, but we’re gonna get you fixed in no time.” Bobby soothed. Buck groaned, then twitched again as Eddie gently pressed his stethoscope around his chest.  
“Easy. I’m just gonna listen to your heart, alright? Gotta make sure your ticker’s okay.” Eddie listened intently, frowning as he did so.  
“What is it?” Bobby asked, concerned.  
“He’s got a slight arrhythmia. Should hopefully resolve, but he definitely needs to be admitted. And I still don’t like how out of it he is. I think he hit his head when he fell.” Eddie explained. Bobby nodded and gave Buck’s hand another squeeze.  
“I’m gonna go bring the ambulance around. Be right back.” With that, he took off down the long driveway and Eddie returned his attention to his friend.  
“Alright, buddy. We’re getting’ you outta here. In the meantime, I’m gonna need to you wake up a little more for me, okay? Can you talk?” Eddie coached, smoothing back soft blond hair from a sweat soaked forehead. For a minute, Buck did nothing but continue to blink dazedly up at the clouds. Then,  
“E-Eddie?” Buck slurred softly. His lips felt numb and rubbery, like they didn’t belong to him. Eddie’s face split into a wide grin.  
“Right here, pal. Good to hear your voice again. You had us pretty worried.” Buck took a moment to consider this.  
“W-wha’…’appened…t’ me?”  
“We were on a med call, remember? Broken hip? You went to knock on the door and it must been wired. You got one hell of an electric shock.” Eddie told him patiently. Buck closed his eyes and moaned at the rising headache.  
“C-crafty…b-bastards.” He mumbled. Eddie laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, buddy. Looks like the hoarder houses got you again. Guess this puts a damper on your sunny mood, huh?”  
“N-no…bowling ball.”  
“Nope, just an electrified door. These burns might take a lil’ longer to heal than those bruises.”  
“S’okay…chicks d-dig…scars.” Eddie smiled and ruffled Buck’s hair.  
“Any change?” Bobby asked as he jogged over with a backboard and a stretcher.  
“Well,” Eddie began as he secured a cervical collar around Buck’s neck, “he’s already plotting how to use this to pick up girls, so I think he’ll be okay.” Bobby felt some of the tension leak out of his shoulders.  
“Wouldn’t be Buck if he wasn’t.” Bobby said affectionately, kneeling down to help with the transfer.  
“S-still…two p-point oh.” Buck murmured, barely audible beneath the oxygen mask. Bobby smiled.  
“Yeah, kid, you’re still Buck 2.0. You’ve come a long way.” Eddie just shook his head as they wheeled buck toward the waiting ambulance.  
“One day you guys are gonna have to explain this whole ‘Buck 2.0’ thing to me.”  
“Gonna need more than a day for that, Diaz.”


End file.
